


kingly advice

by ahatfullofoctarine (orphan_account)



Series: January Fluffabet Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ahatfullofoctarine
Summary: Two hours after the rest of the ship has gone to bed, they’re the last men standing—leaning, more accurately. Back to back, near the largest window on the observation deck, passing a bottle of what suspiciously smells like military-grade cleaning solution between the two of them.Alternatively; a short conversation between Thor and Heimdall, post-Asgard.Pre-Infinity War Canon.





	kingly advice

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt taken from this [A-Z list of prompts](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/181217336934/new-year-new-fluffabet) from tumblr:
> 
> "Celebrations"

Post-Asgard, the most surprising thing about the Grandmaster’s spaceship, Thor finds, isn't that it has alcohol; but that there's enough stores of it to outlast an Asgardian’s tolerance.  Asgardian traditions at their core revolve around partaking copious amounts of mead or a close substitute regardless of the occasion, so whether or not Thor and the last of his people are celebrating or mourning really boils down to which toast most people raise their glasses to.  Thor insists on it being an even split, but Heimdall says he’s seen Scrapper 142 and Loki raise their glasses to _basically_ _everything_ , and therefore skewed the result in some places.  

.

Two hours after the rest of the ship has gone to bed, they’re the last men standing— _leaning_ , more accurately. Back to back, near the largest window on the observation deck, passing a bottle of what suspiciously smells like military-grade cleaning solution between the two of them.

Honestly, it probably is.

The reason neither of them have bothered to point this out, is because it keeps them from ruminating.  Heimdall, on the fact that he just watched their home planet explode into a gazillion pieces of their home planet; Thor on the fact that he was very much complicit in making it happen.

“...and I'd point it at my enemies, and it'd pull me off—”

“— _pull_ you off,” Heimdall repeats with a snort. Thor takes a swig and passes the bottle over to him before continuing:

“Yes, _pull me off_ , and I tell you Heim, there was nothing quite like it. The wind in my face, the odd nutritional bug down my windpipe here and there.  But you know, the pathetic thing about all of this is that—”

“—is that you no longer have a hammer to _pull you off._ ” Heimdall snickers.  

“ _A_ _nd_ that I never understood how much I defined my life by it until it was gone,” Thor shrugs.  “ _Mjolnir_.  To think I once struggled trying to _spell_ his name, let alone pick him up. And now I struggle...”

Heimdall goes quiet on his end, only tapping Thor gently in the gut with the bottle before it can stretch to a point where it becomes uncomfortable.

“I mean,” he says eventually, while Thor shudders as the last of the ‘cleaning solution’ burns down his throat, “you _could_ always go to Nidavellir and forge a new one.”

“Nah. Mjolnir was irreplaceable.”

Heimdall chuckles. “Won’t Eitri be delighted to hear _that_.”

A pause.

“Do you really think he’d make a new one though?”

“For you?” Says Heimdall, somewhat perplexed. “Without hesitation.”

Thor isn’t so drunk as to miss the hesitation that lingers after that answer. He elbows Heimdall.

“ _But_?”

“ _But_ ,” Heimdall chuckles, “if you ask me, I think you’ve outgrown hammers.  You’re King now; you could use something with a little more…finesse. Perhaps a sword.”

**Author's Note:**

> Months later, when Thor, Rocket and Groot are zipping through the Bifrost toward Thanos, Rocket hears Thor cackling, tears in the corners of his eyes--just like in the pod when they were enroute to Nidavellir. 
> 
> “I am Groot!” 
> 
> “Nah I think we’re better off not knowing!” Rocket shouts back. 


End file.
